


The Ropes That Hold Us Together

by LadyBoobsTammy



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoobsTammy/pseuds/LadyBoobsTammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl joins WhatCulture things change, relationships are formed and Adam Blampied is forced to accept his inner Darker Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SRbackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/gifts).



> This is pretty much fan fulfilment. You'll see a cameo (and later addition) from your favourite WhatCulture writer SRBackwards.

Isn't it funny how life works out? 

A year ago I was a single mother, living on benefits with no light at the end of the tunnel. 

Now I stand before the headquarters of WhatCulture. I have no idea how I managed to stay calm while I had the interview but I did. 

I look down at the stack of papers in my hand, one with a dark tea circle, and I check I have everything before straightening up my messenger bag and reapplying my lipstick. 

I open the door and head over to reception. 

"Hello Miss, who are you here to see?" I freeze as the receptionist looks up at me, I open my mouth a couple of times before clearing my throat. 

"Hey Frankie, she's with me." I look around at the voice and gulp. Adam Blampied is stood there, he's facing the receptionist first, which gives me time to soak in the fact that the man I've watched for a year and a half is right there in front of me. 

"Um hi." I manage to croak out. 'Um hi? Oh god Tammy you fucking moron!' I mentally scold myself. 

"Hey. You got everything?" He asks me, his eyes meeting mine and I nod, I feel my pussy clench and the throb of my clit. "You have a voice? One that's fully functioning? If you want to do videos here you can't croak." I take a deep breath as he berates me, my clit was throbbing harder as I have to remind myself he's not my Dom but a colleague. 

"Yes I do actually. But considering this is my first day, do you mind cutting me some slack and cutting out the attitude?" I snap out without thinking. 'Oh god no! No no no. Fuck I'm sacked!' 

I hear sniggering around me. 

"There ya go, you can talk. Now let's go up to my office." I follow him as he walks up the centre stairs. He hands me a lanyard with my photo pass. Before we go through the double doors to the common area, Adam pushes me against a wall. "You ever talk to me like that again in public I won't hold back." I take a deep breath again and nod.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean..." Fuck! I called him Sir! 

Adam smirks and looks at my neck then my breasts. 

"Sir? I like the sound of that." He pulls back and opens the door, with his spare hand he pushes me in slowly, his fingers brushing the top of my bum. "Hey guys, new girl is here." I look around and smile awkwardly. 

"She got a name?" I look toward the voice and almost choke on air. Suzie Kennedy looks at me with an approving smile.

"I'm Tammy." She studies me for awhile and snaps her fingers.

"You've attended some of the shows. Sorry didn't recognise you at first. Your hair is different." She comes over and shakes my hand, she spies my dark mark and nods. "Yep I recognise you now. Once Adam is done with you I'm taking you." She gives me a hug and my mind rolls right into the gutter. 

"Yeah I dyed and cut my hair as it reminded me of an ex." I don't know why I decide to tell them that. Suzie looks at me in understanding. 

"Well I'll let you get sorted." She walks over to a coffee machine and I realise Adam's had his hand on the small of my back the entire conversation. 

"Come with me." He steers me towards his office and I sit down gently, putting the paperwork on his desk. He sits behind his desk and pulls the stack towards him. I discreetly rub the WhatCulture tattoo on my shoulder while pressing against the BX one on my inner thigh.

"Okay everything seems to be in order. You'll have the computer next to Jack on his right hand side. You'll have an envelope at your desk and for your first month you'll have articles you will write picked by us. At the end of that month you will have the choice of doing a video on one of them. In your envelope is your username and password along with anything to do with social media." He explains and I quickly absorb the way he speaks, the lick of his lips as he tells me about my first month. I quickly decide that  
I would make him proud. 

"Thank you Adam. I will get right to work." I stand up and before I can leave he rushes to the door, he locks it and pulls me to the wall. 

"Not so fast." He pushes me against the wall, his body pressing against mine, I can feel his cock pushing against my stomach. "You called me Sir earlier and I quite liked it. So anytime we are alone I want you to use it." He presses his face against my throat and growls. "You need to go." He pulls away and unlocks the door. I look at him, his eyes are dark with lust and something animalistic. 

"Um okay.. Sir." I move towards the door, slowly backing myself so the door knob is in my hand.

"No. Just Adam. I can't..." He opens the door and pushes me. "Don't tempt me, I can't control it." He shuts the door, I turn to look at him through the glass, he's staring at me.

With a look. 

I recognise that look all to well from my previous Dom and know that I'm marked. 

Adam has marked me as his but he refuses to take me. 

I feel rejected so I do the only thing I know. I pull myself together and bring my middle finger to my lips. I suck it slowly before flipping him that finger. 

Cunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks Tammy decides she needs to blow off steam

"Hey Tammy." I look up and Sam is walking over to me.

"Hey Sam. Just finished my article, looking over for spelling mistakes and then I will publish it." I ramble out, I wince as he laughs, he slaps my shoulder and sits down next to me.

"Well what are you up to tonight?" He asks. 

"I have a couple of friends up visiting so I'll be heading out with them." I reply, my eyes scanning the computer for any typos. I find a couple and correct them. "Why?"

"Well a couple of us are thinking of going back to Jacks and having a take out, maybe another day?" It's been a couple of weeks since I started my employment at WhatCulture and I am taken aback by the invite. 

"Yeah. Another day." I smile at Sam and he nods. 

"Well I best be off, Jack needs to clean his place so I've offered to help." He goes to walk off and I can't help but open my big gob.

"Have you ever thought about telling him you love him?" I ask, he freezes and I see that he's tensing up, my suspicion was correct. Sam loves Jack and he's scared.

"When you tell Adam." He replies and walks off. I suddenly feel off, my stomach plummets, who else knows? I quickly check my article over and press publish. I stand up and grab my things. I sign out and leave, getting in my car I notice myself shaking. 

I drive off after inputting the post code of the club I am heading to. Sam knows about my feelings for Adam. I feel sick with worry. 

I exit my car as I get to the venue. Unlocking my boot, I light a cigarette and grab my duffle bag. I head to the back door and finish my cigarette. 

Ringing the bell I tap my feet on the concrete, taking delight in the sound the wet floor makes. A big guy opens the door.

"Tam! You finally made it." His name is Terrance and he's the sub of the House Domme, Sophia.

"Hey Terry, is it okay if I get dressed here? Just came from work." I ask, he smiles softly and pulls me in.

"Of course, changing rooms are down the hall, I'll get you a locker key." He heads off and I make my way down the hall. 

Decadence is a BDSM night that Sophia started up a couple of years ago, I met the couple at a munch back when I came up for my interview. Tonight is masquerade night. I find an empty locker and am taken aback when I smell a familiar cologne, I shake my head and clear my thoughts as I open my bag. I take out my clothes and mask along with my contact box. I take my glasses off and put my contacts in, blinking a couple of times with the irritation. 

"Here you go." Terry hands me the key and smiles "glad you came. Sophia has missed you." 

"Missed you guys too." I give Terry a hug and he disappears off down the hall. 

I strip off and put on my black laced bra and panties, along with a red underbust corset. I slide my stockings up my legs and connect them to the suspenders on my corset. I walk over to the mirror and apply my make up, taking time with my eye make up. I put my mask on and take my hair out of the hair band. I shake my long red locks down and quickly run a brush through them. I slide my feet into my heels and step back. 

I admire myself for a split second before grabbing my play bag. I head upstairs after securing everything in my locker. 

"Wow. Hot stuff alert!" Terry shouts out. Sophia looks around and spots me. She comes over and gives me a hug. Sophia is a short, chubby woman with long blonde hair. 

"Have fun tonight." She whispers in my ear. 

I find a spot on a sofa and take a bottle of water out of my play bag. Taking a swig I am bombarded with the sight of people playing, the dungeon full of people having fun. I relax into the sofa. 

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting on her own." I look over at a man, dressed in a well fitted suit, his mask matching the burgundy of his shirt. 

"Waiting for a man to come over with a cheesy chat up line." The man laughs and looks at my neck.

"Unowned?" He asks.

"Unfortunately, haven't found the right Dom." He leans forward and I find myself drowning in his scent. He puts a hand on my leg, stroking the top of my fishnet stockings.

"Well I am not here with anyone, how about I be the right Dom for the night?" He squeezes my inner thigh, my clit throbs and I let out a low moan. "Come with me." He stands and holds his hand out. I take it and he leads me to a private room, he leaves the door open slightly. 

"What shall I call you?" He asks, he circles me and I feel totally hunted. 

"Scarlett." I manage to moan out. 

"Well Scarlett, I want you to give your Dom a nice show." He sits down on a leather armchair and undoes the buttons on his shirt. 

I walk over to the sound system and find the right song. As the opening thuds of Closer by Nine Inch Nails begins I walk slowly to him. I slide on his lap and rub myself against him. My hands undo the stockings. I pull my hands up and undo the corset, all the while keeping eye contact. 

He slides his hands around my waist and inhale my scent. I undo my bra and he latches to a nipple. I moan out, my body feels like it's on fire.

"Take your panties off then unzip my pants." He growls into my chest. I swear I've heard that growl before. I shake my head before obliging. 

"Yes Sir." I get off his lap and I turn around, my ass in his face. I bend down as my panties come down. After I've taken them off I turn back around and I bend over, I unzip him with my teeth, as I get back up I take his cock out, it's red and throbbing. 

"Get a condom, I can't wait any longer." I reach across to a drawer, finding the condoms I hand one to him, he quickly gets it on and pulls me down. "Safe word now, I won't be nice." I look into his eyes.

"No safe word from me." He grunts and quickly pulls me down on his cock. I cry out in pleasure and he roughly fucks me. He bites everywhere, deeply marking me. He stands up with me and we make our way over to the bed. He lays us down and continues fucking me.

"Fuck me, so tight!" I moan, scream and cry as he pounds me ruthlessly. "Oh dear lord." He bites my neck hard, his tongue coming to lick up the blood. 

"Please Sir. Damn please I need to cum." I cry, my hands clinging to him, he lifts off from my neck and stops for a moment. 

"I am not holding back from this point on, cum when you want." He pulls out slightly before snapping his hips. I scream as his pace is unforgiving. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Sir!" I scream as I cum, my orgasm hitting me hard as I quiver, I feel him tense inside me. He leans down and bites the other side of my neck, grunting as he cums.

\------

I leave Decadence and see a missed call from Sam. I get into my car and give him a call. 

"Sam what is it?" I ask. 

"Oh hey. Me and the guys are having a late night, it's only 10. Wanna come to Jacks?" I shrug and reply.

"Sure, I'll be right there." I hang up and shift in my seat. I can still feel my mystery Dom inside me. I smile to myself as I start the car up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation is made and Adam can't keep his hands off Tammy.

I walk into work the night after Decadence nice and sore, my mystery Dom had taken his time with me. 

As I step through the doors with tea in hand I hear shouting. I make my way around the corner to the common area, an argument is forming between Jack and Sam. 

"Guys what the hell is going on?" I put my stuff down on a table and make my way over to them. 

"Well Sam here has decided that Melinda isn't good enough for me!" Jack shouted.

"I did not fucking say that! I just think it's convenient that she is making excuses to spend time with you when a month ago she didn't want to even know you." Sam retorts. He looks pissed off and in love, I feel for Sam, I know how it feels to love someone you can't possibly be with. 

"Maybe it's because she loves me, I mean you hang around with me all the time. Does that mean you love me?" Jack hits back sarcastically and I wince, without realising it. Jack sees my expression and softens. "Sam..." I turn to Sam who's frozen, his face hiding nothing. He's completely exposed. 

"Sam." I speak gently but he steps back, he's scared. He turns and walks off. I feel sucker punched for him. 

"Did you know?" Jack asks and I avoid his eyes, checking out a stain on the carpet. "Tammy?" I look up at Jack who looks pained. 

"Yeah I knew." I reply softly, his face crumbles and without saying a word he stalks off in the direction Sam left. 

I sigh out, it's not even 7am and I have a headache. 

"Morning." I look around and see Adam resting against a wall. 

"Morning Adam." I gather up my stuff but as I go to pick up my bag, Adam grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. "What are you doing?" I ask, trying to pull away.

"Well considering we have some meet and greets to arrange I want you to help me today, you'll be in my office." He lets go of my wrist, but not before stroking across my veins. 

"Can I at least go have my breakfast and get myself together?" He smirks at me and shrugs. 

"Go for it." He replies.

\-----

I have a big bit of plain paper in front of me, a pen in my mouth and my will to live has fucked off. 

I've been working along side Adam all day and now I'm working on a seating plan for the upcoming WhatCulture convention. I haven't seen Sam or Jack all day and according to Suzie they haven't spoken to anyone. 

"Hey Adam, how about we put the tables for our merch on the far end by the windows and the signing tables in the middle with..." I trail off as I feel a hand on my shoulder, right on the bite mark of last night.

"Carry on." He leans down so his face is right next to me.

"With our BX and Pacitti Club events on the stage. We could have..." He rubs at the bite mark and brings his other hand up to lightly brush my left breast. I clench my thighs together and continue. "We could have tables on the far left for people to sit down and relax." I finally finish. 

"Very good idea. Draw it and hand it over to Pacitti." Adam moves his hand closer and closer until he finally has his hand firmly on my breast. 

"Adam, come on." I whine, he chuckles before moving his other hand down my body, he slides his hand into my pants and I jerk, making it easier for his fingers to find its target. 

"If you want this to stop just say." Adam tells me, his lips running a path up and down my neck. "Come on Tammy, say the word and I'll..." He pauses and quickly slides two fingers into my cunt. I moan wantonly "say the word and I'll stop." I spread my legs open wider and cry out. My toes curling in my shoes as he expertly finger fucks me. 

"Oh fuck. Adam." I feel a hand pushing my face and as soon as I'm facing him he strikes, his lips devour mine, I cling to his shoulders as I ride his fingers, my hips snapping forward to meet his thrusts. 

"Come now." He growls and I do. I pull my legs up and I let out a low scream as I ride the wave. 

I collapse on my seat and pant, getting my breath back. He moves away from me. 

"Go home." I look around at him and he's barely got any control left. 

"No." I get up off my chair and lower myself to my knees in front of him. "I won't." 

"No you're not doing this. Go home." He picks me up and tosses me out of his office with my stuff. "See you tomorrow." He shuts the door and I am conflicted.

In the end I go home. As I collapse on my sofa I am bombarded with his scent, how good his fingers felt inside me and I cry long and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days have passed since the incident in Adam's office. I didn't get an explanation and he's basically ignored me.

I take a stroll around the corner to the headquarters and pause, Adam is there with a woman, I hide away and watch. 

"No. We didn't agree on that, Abi you're being silly, all we had was a bit of fun. Now leave." The woman storms off and I watch her leave. My eyes take in her legs and I cringe at how beautiful she is.

"Spying on me now?" I snap my head around, coming face to face with Adam.

"I was actually coming into work, maybe you should leave your personal problems at home." I retort, causing him to make the sick grin. 

"Oh really, it's your day off." He steps forward and I take a step back, my back hits a wall. "Maybe someone is slightly obsessed?" Adam cocks his head to one side.

"I'll have you know I actually have a meeting with Clery abo...." I get interrupted by a hand over my mouth. 

"I don't really care." He takes his hand away and replaces it with his lips. I moan out as he pins me against the wall, one of my legs comes up to wrap around his waist. I can feel his bulge press against my stomach. He pulls his lips away, "have you got knickers on under your skirt?" I shake my head. "Good." He slides his hand down and immediately starts finger fucking me.

"Oh fuck. Adam." I groan out, I throw my head back as he expertly fingers me. 

"No. Not that." With the other hand he tugs my head down by my hair. "God I want you." 

I look him in the eyes. 

"Then take me Sir." He stops and lowers my leg down. 

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks. 

"Nothing." I reply, I am tingling, I can still feel him.

"Come see me tonight." I nod at his request. "I'll let you get going." He lets me go and stalks off. 

I stand there, my legs shaking from the experience. 

\-------

The meeting with Adam Clery went by in a blur, I couldn't remember any of what he said by the time I left. 

I started my walk towards the metro, my earphones blaring in my ear. 

As I get to the station I feel my nerves come rushing towards me. My train pulls up and I get on quickly. 

My phone dings and I look at the message:

Adam. B: I will leave the door unlocked, come in, lock the door, kneel in the living room and don't move a muscle. 

I almost feel my knees buckle at the order. My fingers shake with excitement and desire. I slip my phone into my pocket, my heart pounding in my chest. A feel a vibration and the same ding.

Adam. B: is that understood? 

I shakily answer.

Yes, I type. I quickly press send before letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in. 

Adam. B: yes what? 

I bite my lip, my body clenching hard, my clit throbbing madly under my skirt. I curse myself for wearing a skirt, I'm sure people could see the wetness sliding down my legs. 

Yes Sir. I reply faster this time.

Adam. B: that's better. See you soon.

I feel the train start to move. The vibrations of the train making their way up my leg, titilating my already wet pussy. 

My stop comes up and I take a step off. 

I make my way to Adam's place, my legs taking me there on autopilot, when I realise one thing.

I'd never given Adam my phone number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy goes to Adam's house and both of them find out something about the other. Also there miiiiight be smut.

I get to Adam's front door and open it slowly. 

I put my bag down by the kitchen door, I close and lock the front door then make my way to the living room. I kneel down softly, I steady my breathing and try to will myself into subspace. 

"I don't want perfect." I keep myself still as I head Adam's voice. "I'm sure you have questions." He comes and kneels next to me. 

I stare at the floor as I feel his hand come up to stroke my shoulder, his touch has always been some sort of kryptonite. 

"Look at me." I turn my head and I am alarmed. Adam is unguarded and for the first time I see him for a human, not as a boss, a celebrity, an unobtainable object. 

"Abi?" I ask and he sighs. 

"Abi was someone I started seeing before you joined the company. When you joined WhatCulture I realised that she was a poor substitute for what I really wanted." Adam keeps stroking my shoulder and moves his hand to unbutton my blouse. "May I?" He asks. I nod weakly. 

He unbuttons my blouse and slips a hand to my boobs. I moan lowly in my chest as he expertly plays with me. 

"Tell me, how long have you been a sub?" He asks, his voice washing over me, I lick my lips and open. 

"I don't think there's ever been a time when I haven't been one. I don't think it's a choice." I answer honestly. He moves forward and pulls me so I am leaning against his chest. 

"Do you wish to be mine?" He asks again. I nod and feel tears welling in my eyes. 

"Yes, so much." He moves so he's stood up and he moves me with him. We are stood cuddled up. 

"Go into the bedroom, you'll find something there, put it on." I make my way to the bedroom, on the bed is a black bra and panties set. I strip my clothes off and put the lingerie set on. I take my clothes and fold them, placing them gently on the floor. 

I am stood at the end of his bed. I look around his room, my heart is racing. 

"I knew it was you." I look around at Adam. He's looking at my tattoo while licking his lips. "Decadence. I was the masked Dom." My legs went weak. He moves his way over to me and holds me to him. 

"I'm glad it was you." I say softly. He's stroking my arms, brushing my WhatCulture tattoo. I look at him, his eyes are open and I get taken aback with how lustful he is gazing at me. 

"Sit on the bed." He orders softly, I sit down slowly, he goes down to his knees and opens my legs. "I don't want any bondage for tonight. I do have an extensive toy box. But for tonight I want you." He pulls my legs up around his shoulders, moving in, he kisses my inner thighs, I thud back on the bed as he inches closer to the throbbing wet mess between my legs. 

"Oh god." I breath out, I bite my lip, shuddering as he open mouth kisses my pussy through the panties. I moan low in my chest. His hands hold on to my hips. "Please." 

"Undress me." I sit up on the bed as he speaks. I stand up and slowly pull his t shirt off. He stands still as the t shirt falls to the floor. I step back, my mouth waters at the sight of his torso, I touch his chest and move forward. 

I slide my hand down his chest and get to his belt. I undo the buckle and pull his belt out. His breath hitches as I brush my hand past his erection. 

I undo his buttons, pushing his jeans down as I lower to my knees. 

"May I suck your cock?" I ask gently. He looks down at me and nods.

I take Adam's boxers down and lick my lips. 

"Tammy, suck my cock." He orders. I take his cock in my mouth and run my tongue up his shaft. My mouth is full with his cock and I can't get enough. "Is. That. A. Tongue. Bar?" He pants out. I giggle and nod. "Fucking hell." He grunts. I continue sucking his cock until he pulls me up. He takes my hair in his hands and lowers me slightly. He tongue fucks my mouth, rubbing against the tongue bar. I'm happy I thought to put it in before coming over.

"Adam, Sir. Please take me." I ask as he pulls away. "Fuck me." 

"I won't fuck you. I'll own you." He lowers me to the bed and covers me with his body. "God how I wish I'd done this sooner." He takes my hair again, turns my head and kisses my neck. "How do you feel about biting?" I nod at his question. And shortly after I feel pain, he bites at my neck hard. 

"Oh fuck." I moan out. I spread my legs and he settles in the middle. His cock brushes the fabric of the knickers he asked me to wear. He pulls away and grabs a condom. He opens the packet and looks down at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks. His eyes not hiding anything. 

"Green." I reply. He puts the condom on, rips my knickers off and lifts my legs up. "Do it." I tell him.

"I'm gonna have you screaming my name, my sweet little sub, my beautiful girl. My Tammy." He thrusts inside me and I cry out. His cock feels amazing inside me, I throw my head back in pleasure. He lowers down and while he thrusts I feel him kiss my neck and shoulders, peppering them with kisses and following up with bites.

I grab onto his shoulders as he fucks me. I chant his name over and over. 

"Oh fuck." He grunts, we are sweating, his skin sticking to mine as he expertly fucks me. "Oh. Tammy, cum." 

"Oh fuck Sir. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. ADAM!" I scream out as I cum hard. My orgasm rocking me as I violently shake, he grips my hips hard. He bites down on my neck again before kissing me passionately. 

"Oh yeah. I'm cumming." I feel him shudder against me as his cock softens inside me. He flops on top of me, both hands coming up to grip my hair. "Mine." He growls. 

"Yours." I reply, panting hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tammy films her first video and they get hot and steamy in the workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include a third person perspective which will happen every now and then.

I open my eyes and squint. The sun is shining straight into my eyes. I try to sit up but two arms stop me. 

"Stay." I look down and roll my eyes.

"Adam, move, we have to get to work in..." I pause to look at the clock on the wall. "An hour." He tightens his arms around me. 

"Just lay back down." I do as I'm told and snuggle into him. "I don't want to move." He pulls me closer. 

"Come on. I don't really want to lose my job." I roll over and look at him. He smiles and runs his hands up and down my spine. 

"You're making this up to me." He states, kissing me firmly before getting out of bed. I look at his backside as he bends over to get a pair of boxers. I feel a bit naughty and I lean forward, giving his arse a nice slap. He yells, standing up and looking at me. 

"What?" I ask innocently. He jumps on the bed and starts tickling me. 

"Oh for that you're in big trouble." He kisses me firmly. 

\-----

I walk into the recording room a bit dodgy. Adam decided for the slap on his arse I had to do my whole recording with two vibrating devices. He has the remotes and I couldn't convince him to turn either off. The love eggs and butt plug were doing a number on my g spot, stimulating it from either side. 

He's stood behind the camera with Sam and Suzie. He's smirking at me as I try to steady myself. 

"Okay Tammy, you ready?" Sam says, his hand on the record button. "Your first video on the channel." He adds. I take a deep breath and nod. 

"Hello! I'm Tammy and welcome to WhatCulture. I'm doing a new segment on the channel dedicated to women's wrestling. Every week I take a different women's wrestler and tell you how I think they've impacted the wrestling world." I pause and take a look at the trio behind the camera. Suzie smiles, Sam is nodding approvingly and Adam just smirks at me, flicking two switches and the vibration intensifies. 

"Today I want to talk to you about the Fabulous Moolah. And why I think without her there wouldn't be a women's division at all...."

\-------

After the recording Sam and Suzie leave. Once they do I collapse on the floor. 

"Please Sir. I'm begging you." I cry softly onto the rug, my body shaking from effort. 

"Begging me for what? To stop? Let you cum? Fuck you?" He asks, I look up at him, tears streaming down my face. 

"Please let me cum. Please Sir I am sorry for slapping your arse. I just want to cum." Adam moves close to me. He puts his hand on my face and strokes, I turn my head and kiss his palm. 

"Okay. Punishment is over." He moves over to the sofa used for Adam vs Adam. He sits down and unbuttons his jeans. I watch eagerly as he gets his cock out, it's hard and red. His balls look tight. "Take your shorts off, pull the eggs and plug out." I take my shorts off and I feel the vibration stop. He lays the remotes to one side. I take the devices out and put them on my shorts. "Crawl to me." I crawl towards him, putting on a show, I lick my lips, pull them in and bite them as I wiggle my hips. He starts stroking his cock as he watches me. "Now ride my cock."

I climb up on his lap, straddling him. I take a condom from his pocket and slide it down his cock. 

"Ready?" I ask him. He takes my hips in response and pushes me onto his throbbing manhood. I cry out and he quickly covers my mouth with his. 

"Shhh. Don't want anyone to walk in here." He starts thrusting his hips up, meeting my hip movements. I cry softly into his mouth as his cock hits my already throbbing g spot. He grunts in response. "Cum when you want. It's not going to take me long at all." I shiver on his lap and let out a silent scream, my orgasm hits me fast and hard. He follows me, biting my shoulder as he climaxes. 

"Thank you. Thank you." I pant out as I cuddle up to him on the sofa. 

"You please me." He kisses my forehead and I smile. "Now let's get back to work. Considering I was in here for your recording I'll let you watch me do a video." I smile at him and slowly get off his lap. I get my shorts back on. I hand him the eggs and plug. "I'll put these in my toy bag. Go have a lunch break." 

"Okay. What time is your recording?" I ask. He looks at his watch. 

"In half hour." I nod and open the door. "Tammy." He says. I turn around and he pins me against the door. His lips find mine in a rough kiss. "Good girl." I push him away and walk out of the room. 

\-----

(Third person)

His eyes widen as he watches the screen. He forgot to turn the camera off when he left the room. He watches Adam kiss Tammy with such force he's surprised to see Tammy has lips left after. 

"So that's the deal?" He asks himself. He feels dirty having watched that. He waits until the room is empty and he goes in, turns the camera off and makes a note to himself 'must edit that out.' 

Adam walks past him as he makes his way to his desk. 

"Get back to work, dickhead." Adam calls to him. 

Sam curses under his breath and he quickly deletes the last 20 minutes of the recording. 

"What is my life?" He asks himself.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk outside and take a cigarette out of my pocket. I take a deep drag and relax against the wall. 

"Tammy, can I talk to you?" I look to my left and see Sam. He looks serious and I feel my stomach sink. 

"Sure." I squeak out. He steps closer and hands me a DVD. 

"Next time remember to turn the camera off." I take the disk from him. "I don't understand. Won't even pretend that I do. But know this. Adam is difficult at best." I stop him.

"Sam this isn't new to me. I've been a sub since I was 15. I have been with worse Dom's than him. I know what I'm doing." I explain, Sam nods and sighs. 

"Just don't let him get away with bullshit." I laugh and tap his shoulder. 

"I won't. Thanks anyway." He pulls me in for a hug then goes inside. 

\-----

I am sat in the recording room, the eggs and plug back in at Adam's request. He's stood infront of the camera and Kris has come in to do the recording. 

"Why hello there. I'm Adam from WhatCulture. And welcome to how WWE should have booked." He starts off. I watch him work flawlessly. I slowly sink into my own little world as he speaks. His voice washing over me. 

"Tam?" He asks. I snap out of my bubble and look at him. 

"Yeah?" He laughs softly. 

"I'm finished. You kinda zoned out." He crouched down to me and hugs me close. "Pacitti is hosting a party tonight. Do you wish to attend?" I nod and look up at him. 

"Please Sir." I reply, my voice light and spacey. He pulls me up and brushes my hair out of my eyes. 

"Okay. I want you to go to yours and get ready. Call me when you're done. Wear something nice but I want cleavage. You should stop hiding your boobs." He looks me in the eyes. "You shouldn't be ashamed of them. They are amazing." I giggle and nod, blushing. 

"Go on. Go home and get dressed." He orders. He gives me a tap on my bum and I leave. 

\----

I get home and my flat mate, Kellie, is waiting for me. 

"I'm off out tonight." I shout as I walk past her into my bedroom. 

"With Adam?" She asks, following me to my room. "And I'm guessing I'm babysitting tonight?" I turn to her and put my hands together. "Okay fine." She gets her shoes on. "I'll go collect him from school." 

"Thank you." I grab my towel and quickly jump in the shower. 

I come back to my phone to see a text from Adam. 'I'll pick you up at 7:30 x' it says. I feel my belly flip at the kiss at the end. 

\---- 

7:30 rolls around and I am wearing a nice black low cut halter top, jeans and a pair of boots. My hair has been tamed straight. 

I step outside my flat building and Adam pulls up in a taxi. I get in and he smiles at what I'm wearing. He leans over and does my seatbelt up. His hand brushing my thigh slowly. He tells the taxi driver the address and I relax in my seat. 

"You look really nice tonight." He compliments me. 

"Thank you Adam." I can't stop myself from blushing as I look at him. He leans towards me, his lips brushing my ear, licks around the area and whispers to me.

"I love your top, the way your breasts sit in it. He subtly grazes the bottom of my right breast and my breath hitches. "They seem very responsive to my touch." I look down and see my nipples poking through the material. 

"I can't help it." I shudder at his touch. He laughs against my neck before pulling away. 

"We're here." We get out of the taxi and I take a deep breath. "Let's go." We walk into Pacitti's apartment building and get into the lift. He presses the button for Adam's floor. The doors shut and I am promptly pushed against the wall. Adam has my lips in a passionate and viscous kiss. I moan and run my hands through his hair, my handbag drops to the floor. He grabs my ass, pulling my legs up and he pushes his erection against me, I feel it push against my clit and I cry out. 

"My good girl." He grunts out. His hands sliding up the back of my top and he scratches down my back. I scream out shortly before he swallows the scream with his mouth. The lift dings and I groan. "We will carry on later." He lowers my legs and we straighten up. 

\-----

The party is in full swing by the time we enter. I take a look around and smile, these are my friends and I can't wait to let my hair down. 

"Tammy!" Jack shouts. He drags me off to one side. "I need to talk to you." He says a bit quieter. 

"Okay. What's up?" I ask him. He looks excited.

"Well Sam has asked me out on a date." I squeal in delight. 

"Please tell me you said yes!" I semi shout at him. He nods excitedly. 

"Of course. Just really nervous. What do I wear?" I calm him down and give him a hug.

"Anything you like. He already loves you." Jack nods and I see Sam from the corner of my eye. "Go on. Go see him" 

"Thank you." He says before walking away to join Sam. Sam looks at me and I raise an eyebrow 'don't hurt him' I mouth to him. 'Wouldn't dare.' He mouths back and I smile. 

I decide to check out the kitchen. I go over to the fridge and get out my usual Kopparburg when I feel two arms around my waist. I turn to see Adam and I wriggle. 

"Not here" I try to get out of his grasp. 

"I shut the door." He says. He undoes the buttons on my jeans and pull them down. "I want to give my girl something I haven't given her yet." He slides to his knees and proceeds to eat me out. I carefully put my drink down. I moan out softly as he puts my knees on his shoulders, going deeper with his tongue. 

"Oh my god." His tongue expertly fucks me, he grips to my arse hard as he spins us around and plonks my arse on the table. I start whimpering as he adds 2 fingers, finger fucking me while focussing on my clit with his tongue. I shake on the table and feel my climax building. 

"Cum for me." I grip to the table and I scream into my sealed lips. My body riding my orgasm fast. 

Adam comes up and holds me to him. 

"Good girl." 

\-----

(Third person) 

Suzie watches the show in front of her. She never found Adam sexually attractive but Tammy was a whole different story. The way her body reacted to Adam was perfect. 

Suzie watches on as Adam brings Tammy to the floor and cuddles with her. 

"You're so responsive. Can't believe how lucky I am." Adam praises her and Suzie suddenly pines for someone to praise. She feels alone. At that moment Adam's eyes meet Suzie and they share a moment. Suzie puts her hands up and leaves the room. 

Suzie looks over at Pacitti as he talks to Ross and wonders what it'd be like to have him as a sub.

She had suppressed her dominant side for too long but she was scared. She'd hate to cause harm to Adam. He looks over and smiles at her. She responds with one of her own and realises that she'd never hurt him. 

"I'd love him instead." She vows to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam and Tammy take their relationship further and a discovery leads to something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut and sweetness. 
> 
> Thank you to my darling Ella (@SRBsckwards) for being a wonderful sounding board as I reel ideas off. She's been wonderful and without her this fan fiction wouldn't have seen the light of day. 
> 
> Love you babe!

I feel myself waking up and I snuggle into Adam's arms. Last night was amazing. We sat around with everyone, doing funny 'how WWE should book.' Adam in his drunken glory rebooked the birth of Mae Young's hand baby. I've never been so amused and horrified. 

"Morning gorgeous. Day off today." Adam murmurs into my shoulder. I laugh and roll over. 

"Kellie has taken Anthony away for the weekend. How about we have some of the guys over?" I suggest. He kisses my forehead and nods. 

"You're brilliant. But first I want to do something." He kisses me deeply and pulls away. "I'd like to mark you. Give you 10 strokes of the cane." I look at him and he's looking deadly serious. 

"Okay." I reply. Being marked by Adam has been a fantasy of mine for awhile. "Could do a A B on my arse." He chuckles and kisses me hard.

"Oh I knew there was a reason you drove me crazy." He pulls away and goes over to his toy chest. He pulls out a beautiful dragon cane. My body throbs with pleasure at the thought of it on my bum. "On your knees." 

"Yes Sir." I roll over and present myself to him. I hear him take a breath and I wriggle my bum. 

"Don't tease me now girl. I will not be nice about this." He warns me.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He moves behind me and gives my arse a quick spanking. "Oh dear lord." I groan, my body shaking with desire.

"Hold onto the bed. This isn't punishment but I hope you don't need to safe word." I shake my head urgently. 

"No I don't. Sir I want this." He leans forward and kisses my neck. 

"I'm glad." He stands up and there's a pause before I hear a whistle and feel a crack on my backside. I scream and move backwards. My body quivering with excitement. He strikes me again. I holler out, my arse feels as if it's on fire. "Good girl." He continues to cane me. On the 10th stroke he pushes a dildo deep inside me. 

"Fuck yourself on this. Pretend it's me." I quickly start riding the dildo. My arse flaming every time I flexed the flesh. Adam slides under me and takes my clit between his teeth. He bites down hard. I keep riding the dildo and I am trying so hard not to orgasm. 

"Please Sir." He stops at my begging and moves behind me. I feel a strap of leather slide around my neck and my breathing quickens. 

"How do you feel about my belt choking you as I fuck you like the good bitch you are?" He asks, his lips close to my lips. I whimper and he pulls my head back with my hair. "Answer me slut or I won't give you the pleasure of my cock." 

"Please do it. Please please please!" I beg, he does the belt up and pulls it loosely. 

"You asked for it." He tightens the belt and begins fucking me hard. His groin hits my marks and I scream. "Oh you dirty slut. You like this." I am moaning, screaming and crying. His cock hitting my g spot over and over. He stops for a second and I feel pressure, sticky pressure, against my bum. "Open up." I relax and I feel the dildo enter my ass. 

"Oh fuck me." I cry out. He tightens the belt even more around my throat and leans down to whisper. 

"Oh I will." He starts fucking me harder, the dildo moving with him. I claw at the bed, grabbing the posts and moving back against him. He takes my hip in his hand and squeezes down hard. He is fucking me at a relentless pace. 

I am screaming, my throat going dry. He tightens the belt harder and growls.

"Cum for me." I gasp out trying to catch my breath as the pleasure washes over me. I cum hard and fast, clenching tightly around his cock. After I've cum he pulls out and rolls me over. I wince at the bed touching my abused bum. He takes the belt from my neck and replaces it with a hand as he quickly re enters me. I pant and gasp out. His lips find mine and he passionately kisses me. 

"Slap me." I moan out. He pulls up and looks down at me. 

"No." I follow him. Getting up in his face as he fucks me.

"Do it." He shakes his head, I ask again and he pushes me down. 

"No I won't do it." He fucks me hard, he comes down to my face and I think quickly. I spit in his face. Adam pulls back and quickly slaps me. I smirk as I feel my lip split. "Oh good lord." He turns my head back and I see his eyes turn dark. He slaps me again and again. 

Adam rolls us over and I start riding him, he scratches down my back and grabs my arse, he claws at the cane marks and I feel them open up. He smears the blood up my back and I scream, another orgasm hitting me. He growls and I feel him cum. He pulls me down and kisses me hard.

"You sick bitch." He pushes me off and we lay there, shaking.

\-----

We both get up about midday and start tidying Adam's flat ready for the guys to come round. I feel my body ache all day and it's a wonderful feeling. 

"I'm sorry." He says. I look at him as I am doing the dishes. 

"Pardon?" I ask. He looks regretful and my stomach clenches. "Adam?" He steps closer and takes me in his arms.

"I shouldn't have been so rough." I push him away and give him a playful slap on the arm. 

"I loved it so shut up. If you still feel regret tomorrow we will talk about it. Until then we still need to clean up." I pull him closer and I kiss his neck. "I feel better than I have done." He laughs and kisses my forehead. 

"You're a weird one." He claims before taking my hands in his. I poke my tongue out and push him away. 

"Go tidy the hallway." I turn to finish the dishes. He leaves the room and I sigh out "If only he knew." I rub the scar on my leg and I shake my head. "No he's gone. Adam is here." I smile serenely to myself as I get the kitchen sorted. 

\----

I step into the bedroom and give it a grimace, it's a state from our morning activities. I grab my gloves and cleaning bag. 

I start with the bed and make my way around the room. I get to the wardrobe to hang up Adam's bathrobe, well the one Aron gifted him, and I come across a box. I take it out of the wardrobe and look it over. 

The box is rectangular and new, it's made of quality leather I observe as I turn the box in my hands. I open it and gasp. 

Inside is a beautiful gold and red chain collar. My stomach flips as I imagine wearing it. A tag is attached at the front and I internally squeal, it says 'property of AB.' My hands trace the letters. I sit on the bed with the box in my hand, staring at the collar. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't find that." My head snaps up and I quickly shut the lid. Adam staring at the box so intently makes me gulp. 

"Why not?" I ask. I stand and walk over to him. 

"I was waiting till the right moment." He takes my hair and twists it with his fingers. "I've had it for 3 weeks now." 

"What's held you back?" I touch his forearm, rubbing softly. 

"Didn't know if you'd wear it." Adam admits, I look into his eyes and see the naked fear. "No one has ever wanted to wear my collar." I pull him in and kiss him. My hands sliding up to his hair. 

"I would be proud to wear it." I admit, I pull away and he pushes me gently to the bed. Adam reaches over and takes the collar out of the box. 

"Can you hold your hair up?" He asks. I oblige and he takes a deep breath. "Would you wear my collar?" He asks. His voice shaky. 

"Yes Sir, I would proudly wear your collar." I reply. His eyes burn with pride as he slides the collar around my neck and clips it into place. The chain feels heavy around my neck but it feels like home. He falls to his knees and kisses me deeply. 

"I love you." He professes. I freeze and pull away. 

"What?" I ask, squeaking. He takes my hands and looks at the collar sitting there on my neck. 

"I love you Tammy." He says again and I feel tears running down my face. 

"I love you too Adam." He moves in and kisses me again, softer this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone starts showing up and I can't stop lightly playing with my collar. Adam looks over at me with a gleam in his eyes. He greets Jack and whispers something to Sam, which the editor takes with a pinch of salt and gives him a look. 

"Hey Tammy." I turn and see Pacitti. He's playing with his fingers, which I've learnt is a sign that he's nervous, I take his hands and lead him away to a corner. 

"What's up Adam?" I ask him softly. He looks down at his feet then back up to me. 

"I think I have a crush on someone and I don't know what to do." He tells me, his face going as red as my arse. 

"Does Suzie know?" He looks me in the eyes and I see the panic set in. "Before you say anything I've not said a thing to her. You should tell her." He shakes his head. "Adam Joseph Pacitti. You're a great guy and she'd be lucky to have you. You're not going to lose anything by not telling her." I can see the panic lessen in his eyes. 

"Okay. I'll think about it." He concedes. I take him into my arms and hold in a wince as he accidentally rubs against the top of my bum. 

\----

I am sat on a cushion on the floor, my bum screaming in pain but I enjoy the pressure. Adam is sat behind me, and I'm trying so hard not to rest against his leg. We agreed that the others aren't to know until both of us are ready. He is but I'm not. 

Jack is laying on the sofa with his head in Sam's lap. I meet Sam's eyes and he gives me a little smile. I can see that Sam is utterly smitten with Jack and they're both relaxed with each other. I look down at Jack and see him looking at me. He raises his eyebrows and I shake my head. 

I look over to Suzie and Pacitti, both sitting on the other sofa, Suzie's hands are clenching and Pacitti keeps looking at them, it's obvious that the feelings he keeps locked away inside aren't one sided. 

Simon, Ross and Kris are sat on our bean bags. Simon and Ross keep arguing about what is the best football team and at the mention of football I zone out. Kris is sat rolling his eyes at Ross, but the love in his eyes is evident. Ross and Kris are the most established couple in the group, having been together for about a year and a half. 

Kenny and Clery are talking about something, there's a girl involved and they keep looking at Pacitti nervously. I look over at Pacitti then back at them. I'm sure whatever it is makes sense to them.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump a bit. A gentle 'shhh' relaxes me. Adam strokes my shoulder softly as his pinky comes to stroke my collar. 

"Hey guys. I have an idea." He says, I roll my eyes and look up at him. "How about we get some pizza in, some booze and watch an old PPV?" They all nod in agreement. 

"I'll boot up my PS4. Do you and Simon want to get the Pizza and Suzie and Pacitti get the booze?" I slowly get up, trying to keep as normal as possible. 

"Yeah sounds like a plan." He helps me up and whispers to me "would you like to sit on the chair?" I shake my head. 

"I don't want to sit above you today." He nods in understanding. "We have to go back to work on WCPW tomorrow and I'm really enjoying being your sub and their friend." I explain.

"Okay. If you need anything..." I cut him off.

"I'll call you." I finish the sentence. He smiles and strokes my collar lightly. "Love you." 

"Love you too baby. Usual?" He asks the latter part out loud. I nod and go into the kitchen to get plates and glasses ready. "Pacitti, Suzie. Can you get me some Kopparburg?" 

"Sure thing!" Pacitti calls back. As I get the stuff ready I feel a hand on my arse. I jump and turn around ready to whack the person. I quickly drop my fist when I see it's Adam. 

"Do you really want to hit me? Forget your place sub?" I glare at him. "Joking?"

"You asshole. What do you want?" He moves closer and gives me a quick but passionate kiss. 

"That." He replies as he pulls back. "We will be as fast as we can." He leaves and I push my fingers against my lips. 

"You and Adam?" I jump a mile in the air and look at the doorway. Ross, Kenny and Jack are stood there. Kenny was the one to shout. 

"Yes me and Adam." I turn away to grab the plates. I turn back around and Kenny grabs the plates off me. 

"Congratulations. Now go sit down." He says. He hugs me close and whispers "he may be an arse but he will love you." I nod and go into the living room. 

As I walk past Jack and Ross I get pulled back.

"Now I know why you've been happy lately." Jack says. We both hug. I pull away and turn to see Ross staring. 

"WTF." He exclaims. I laugh and give him a little fist pump, me and Ross don't hug that much so a fist pump will do. I go and sit back on my cushion. I turn my PS4 on, booting up the network. 

My phone jingles. I reach over to grab it off the table, I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me. I turn to the sound and Jack is staring at my arse. 

"Don't. I wanted it." He backs off slowly, shaking his head. 

"I wasn't going to ask. It looks sore." I laugh and nod. 

"Supposed to." I sit back down and look at my phone. I see a message from Pacitti.

Adam. P: Suzie has just asked me out for coffee tomorrow. What do I wear?! 

I put my phone down and relax against the front of Adam's chair. The door opens and Adam walks in with Simon. 

"Woah wait!" Suzie pushes the front door open and all I can hear is her and Pacitti giggling, the bag jingling with booze bottles. 

\-----

We are all watching Royal Rumble 2000 and I feel myself relax against Adam's leg, I have my pizza next to me and I'm holding a bottle of kopparburg. He's relaxed enough to run his fingers through my hair. 

Everyone is engrossed in the PPV and I decide to get a bit naughty. The lights are off and we are sat in the corner of the living room. I look over by the clothes horse and smirk.

I move slowly, grabbing the blanket and I lay it on Adam's lap before shoving my head under it. He jerks and raises the blanket. 

"What the..." I wink at him, unzipping his pants slowly. 

It's dark I know no one will notice. I take Adam's cock in my mouth, notching how he's already rock hard. I take him in deep and I hear him inhale sharply. He lets out a low grunt.

"Oh fuck." I hear him groan. I smirk around his length before bringing up my hand to play with his balls. They're sensitive and very easy to manipulate. He starts thrusting against my mouth, working up to him face fucking me. I look up and he's biting his lip hard, almost comically. He clenches my hair hard with his hands as he cums deep into my mouth. I get off him and clean him up. I pull my head from under the blanket and I see him mouth 'good girl' I feel my toes curl and I go back to watching the PPV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cameo from another WC fan fiction author.

It had been a week since our get together at the house, and a week since Adam had touched me. 

I play with my collar and try to think of the reasons he was distant. We were working hard and next week is WCPW Entitled, but he hadn't even enforced any rule on me. I can feel my inner sub screaming for release and it's choking me.

I sit through a meeting with Clery, my eyes glazed over as I pretend to listen to him. I sit through Pacitti going on about how wonderful things are with him and Suzie, trying to be supportive while wanting to punch him. 

Sam and Jack are the only ones who notice something is wrong, they are subtly sympathetic, leaving me chocolate and tea on my desk. 

I look up from my screen and spot Adam chatting on the phone, laughing openly, my stomach twists and I feel my dinner rise to the surface. I quickly push myself away from the desk and dash to the bathroom. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as I vomit. I hold to the toilet after I'm done and cry. After awhile I stand up and sort myself out. I make sure I'm presentable before going back out there. 

I stop in my tracks as I see Adam talking to a busty, curvy woman with light blue hair. They're laughing together and he puts his hand on her shoulder. That's more than he's done for me in the past week. I feel my blood boil and I storm out of the building, only stopping to grab my things and shut down my computer. I barge past the woman on my way out. 

As soon as the air hits my face I feel every bit of pain that I've felt for the past week. I sit around the corner and cry. I curl up in a ball and sob on the bench. I leave everything on the floor and let it all out. 

"Babe?" I look up at Adam, my sadness fades and turns into rage.

"So is this why you've barely touched me? You're sleeping with someone else? I've been a good sub to you and this week you've barely acknowledged I exist! You've barely looked at me! Now some bitch comes al...." At this Adam pushes me down onto the bench. He puts his hand over my mouth and pushes all his weight onto me. My inner sub melts and I feel myself soak my knickers. 

"Are you finished?" He hisses, his eyes are dark and dangerous. I shake hard on the bench. "The reason I haven't touched you this week is for a good purpose. I have arranged with some people in the office who are into the life style for a kinky after party tomorrow night. Considering everyone already knows about us I am going to make it public to the office. And that woman in there is Ella, Pacitti's sister. She's dating both Clery and Kenny, I have asked both of them if it's okay for me to borrow her. It's been awhile since you've indulged in your woman fantasies." I struggle harder against him, his response is to slide a hand down into my knickers. "The reason I've been distant isn't because I don't want you, it's because I want you so bloody horny for me that by the time tomorrow comes you'd be a complete wreck on me. I want you to soak me my darling Tammy, Ella is excited to see how you react to her. She's a sick woman, proper sadistic, can't wait to see how she plays with you." I whimper behind his hand, he slides 3 fingers into me, viciously fucking me. He takes his hand from my mouth. "Now Tammy, you have two options, option one is being angry with me or option two is cum around my fingers, completely gush over them then come in and meet Ella properly."

\----

I chose the second option obviously. We are all back at ours and I stand in the corner, examining Ella. Once I got to know her earlier I discovered I have loads in common with her. Clery and Kenny are obviously besotted with her and Pacitti is proud of her. I feel two hands slide to my front, causing me to jump. Adam picked my clothes for the evening, leaving nothing to the imagination. My skirt is barely longer than my pussy and the shirt exposes my belly. 

"Shhhhh. Are you okay?" It's Adam. I calm down as he rubs circles on my belly. I nod, Adam enforced a talking ban on me for tonight. He lowers his head and kisses my shoulders and neck, my body responding with a shudder and a sob. I feel him smirk against my neck before biting hard into the flesh. I feel eyes on me and I look over to Ella, her eyes tracing over me. Without thinking I let out a whimper. "Is Ella watching turning you on?" I nod fast. He motions to Ella. She whispers something to Clery and Kenny, both of them look over and nod. She walks over and stops in front of me. 

"Adam, she is soaking wet." She trails a finger over my pussy lips, catching my clit with her nail. I bite my lip hard, whimpering, my legs shaking. "Have you told her what will happen?" 

"No I haven't." He replies. His hands have gone up to my hair, he tugs hard and pulls my head back. Adam twists my hair so I'm looking into his eyes. "Tammy is completely oblivious. Isn't that right?" I nod as much as Adam will let me. Ella moves closer to me, until Adam growls. He reassured me that as much as Ella was allowed to play with me, I was all his as usual. 

"Well the boys are okay with us going off to play now." She states, I found out that she had collared Kenny shortly after he got back from Wrestlemania and Clery is a new partner. I couldn't imagine sharing Adam with anyone. 

"Tammy? Are you okay to start now?" Adam asks. I open my mouth before remembering I'm not allowed to speak. I nod, he smirks and plants a kiss on my lips. "Good girl." 

They lead me upstairs and Adam lowers me to my knees. He slowly unzips his jeans, I see his cock straining in his boxers. I lick my lips slowly, I feel my clit throb with excitement. 

Ella gets behind me and grabs my breasts roughly. She squeezes my nipples, running her tongue down my neck before biting down. I cry out in pleasure. As I do that Adam forces his cock into my mouth. I gag lightly and he pushes me down further, his hands on the back of my head. He lets out a grunt as he proceeds to fuck my mouth. 

Ella moves her hands down, forcing my legs open. I nearly lose balance but Adam keeps a tight grip of my hair. I feel Ella run her nails up my thighs, digging in roughly. I start sucking Adam's cock harder. 

"Oh fuck. Ella whatever you just did, do it again." Adam grunts, I look up and see him look straight down at me. His eyes are glazed over and his lips are parted. I suck his cock expertly as Ella scratches my thighs, my breasts and stomach. I hold to Adam's thighs and as I do he brings one hand to mine, taking my fingers and squeezing softly. 

Ella moves and grabs me by my hair, taking me away from Adam and throwing me on the bed. She goes over to a bag I don't recognise. Adam commands me to strip. 

"Okay." Adam starts as he gets on the bed, he curls up next to me and pins my hands down. "Ella is sadistic, twisted and rough but you will like it, I can promise you that. If you don't like something she does then speak up. You're already on enforced silence, something I know you wouldn't break unless something upset you. I won't get involved unless you want me." He kisses me deeply, his hands coming to frame my face. "I love you." I gaze into his eyes. He bumps my nose with his and moves over to the chair. 

"Just let me know when to begin." Ella says. I force myself to take a deep breath and I relax slightly on the bed. 

"Now." Adam says. Ella comes over and kisses my cheek. 

"I won't harm you, I promise." She whispers. She stands up straight and walks around the bed, analysing me. She lifts a flogger from the floor and lays it on my belly. I shudder at the sensation. "Now focus. Focus on that flogger, focus on me and Adam, focus on how sexy you look." I feel myself slipping, subspace so close yet so far.


End file.
